frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Berronar Truesilver
, , LawDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = “Wrath of Righteousness” (heavy mace) | worshipers = Children, dwarven defenders, dwarves, fighters, homemakers, husbands, parents, scribes, wives | cleric alignments = LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation Berronar Truesilver (bair-oh-nahr troo-sill-vur) is matriarch of the dwarven pantheon. As Moradin’s bride, Berronar sees it as her duty to act as an authority figure for the dwarven gods, using her keen negotiation skills and calm demeanor as a balm to keep the sometimes fractious pantheon unified. According to dwarven traditionalists, if not for the quality, the Morndinsamman (and perhaps the entire dwarven race) might never have survived the stresses of its long, gradual decline. With the coming of the Thunder Blessing within the last century, it appears as though that decline has been reversed; the Revered Mother now aids Moradin in charting the destiny of the dwarven people by giving wise council to Faerun’s most trusted orthodox dwarven clerics. Despite the recent renaissance, however, a growing number of disconsolate dwarves resent Berronar and her husband for a philosophy they define as hidebound obduracy. Clergy and Temples Berronar’s clerics, known as Faenor (“those of the home”) are the guardians and protectors of dwarven clans. They maintain records of lore, traditions, and family histories. They strive to further the good health and good character of all dwarves by acting as teachers and healers. As the moral compass of the dwarves, they can be very conservative, not tolerating foolhardiness among young dwarves or controversial or radical ideas. The number of twins from the Thunder Blessing has certainly taxed their patience. The church itself is very structured, with every cleric knowing his or her place, and each clan’s church uses an identical setup, so members visiting from other clans know exactly where they fit in. In a sense, her church is like a house run by a strict but loving mother. The Faenor pray for spells at dawn. Among the many mundane secular services they provide to dwarven communities, they have a reputation for planning and officiating weddings that makes them sought out by even no dwarves wishing for a perfect bonding ceremony. Annual offerings of silver are made to Berronar, usually accompanied by a small white flower as a token of appreciation for the motherly love of Berronar feels toward all dwarves. Midwinter Day and Midsummer Night hold religious significance to the Faenor. In the former case, the day brings fantastic celebrations below ground. The latter sees a similar fete take place above ground, when travelers or members of neighboring communities (rarely including no dwarves) are invited to join in the festivities. Faenor rarely multiclass, but those who do typically become dwarven defenders or fighters. History and Relations with other deities Berronar has little time for alliances outside of the dwarven pantheon, but is on friendly terms with the leader goddesses of the elves, gnomes, and halflings. She works hand-in-hand with Sharindlar in their shared responsibility of inspiring acts of love among the dwarves, with Sharindlar typically overseeing the courtship and the Mother of Safety ensuring a healthy, loving relationship following marriage. She herself is an idea wife to Moradin, making her one of the Dwarffather’s few completely trusted confidantes. She enjoys the company of Clangeddin and Gorm Gulthyn but is somewhat cool toward Marthammor, Dugmaren, and Haela, whom she believes have yet to set into the roles dictated to them by propriety. She has no time for the scheming Abbathor, and advocates that her husband drum him from the pantheon as he has Laduguer and Deep Duerra. Her hatred of the orc, goblinoids, and giant deities rivals that of her husband. Dogma The children of Moradin are shaped on the Soul Forge and ever warmed by the embrace of the Revered Mother. Tend the hearth and home, drawing strength and safety from truth, tradition, and the rule of law. Join with friends, kin, and clan in common purpose. Do not succumb to the misery of greed or the evils of strife, but always bring hope, health, and cheer to those in need. Once an oath is made, Berronar watches over its keeping--to break it is to grieve her sorely. Children must be cherished and guarded well from harm, for they are the future of all dwarvenkind. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Dwarf Deities